The Fiesty Psychic
by xHarlequin Girlx
Summary: [HBP Spoiler] When Hermione finds out she's pregnant she leaves Harry and Ron to continue their adventure without her while she tries on her own to raise Harry's child...who has the spirit of a maurader. What does Draco have to do with anything? UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Oooh," Hermione sat up in bed clutching her head, there was a cool breeze sweeping through her roo- 'Wait a minute this isn't my room…' Hermione thought to herself looking around. 'Gracious Merlin what did I do last night and did I pass out in Harry's room?' She thought frantically confirming this was indeed Harry's room. Harry rolled over wrapping his arm around her waist, 'Good Merlin! I'm sodding naked! Okay Hermione, think about what you did last night, I was at Bill and Fleur's reception … I remember! I joined in a couple of the drinking games … But I don't drink? Wait Ron dared me too. Ok so I won a couple of drinking games then Harry asked me to dance. Ok we danced for a little bit … then we snogged for a little bit … then we apparated to his house, and BLOODY HELL! I slept with Harry!' Hermione closed her eyes praying it wasn't true, it wasn't that she didn't want to it's just … she knew Ron and Harry joked about calling her 'The - girl – destined – to – be – a – virgin' behind her back, just because she was saving herself … well let's not get into that right now. She lifted the covers a bit and peaked in,

"Bloody Hell we did have sex!" She said aloud, she clamped her hand to her mouth looking at Harry, who stirred but didn't wake. Slowly Hermione lifted the blanket off herself and tiptoed to the bathroom. After taking a pee, Hermione stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself, 'Bugger I'm ugly, how could he have even slept with someone as disgusting as me, I'm fat,' She picked up a tiny stomach flab, 'My hair, oh good merlin I won't even get started on my hair, my smile, like who could ever like someone with buck teeth?' She sat down on the counter, 'I slept with Harry Potter, 'the – boy – who – lived' I slept with my best friend. He must hate me now, what do I do? Act like it was nothing? Ignore him? Talk to him?' At the time none of these ideas sounded pleasing, Hermione clamped her hand to her mouth jumped down off the counter and retched into the toilet. There was a knock at the bathroom door,

"Hermione you okay?" His sweet voice sounded so concerned even through the door. She stood up and wiped her mouth with a Kleenex and opened the door,

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry greeted her with a hug,

"Last night … well to say the least you did some things I never expected you to do …" He laughed, Hermione blushed,

"Yeah amazing the things you do when you're drunk …" She whispered. Harry chuckled heartily.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Hermione bit her lip, "I heard I make a mean fruit crepe."

"You know what a crepe is?" Hermione said looking at him questionly.

"Well you know Aunt Marge has certain tastes and French breakfast is one of them" He said leading her to the kitchen. 

After a wonderful day spending it with Harry, Hermione finally decided to retire to her flat.They has spend the day wrapped up in each other remembering all the times they spent together, laughing and enjoying the last peace together they might ever have.

"Thank you Harry," She kissed him lightly on the lips and walked out. Once she found a safe spot to apparate from she arrived in front of her apartment door. 'Oh god.' She covered her mouth as she beat it to the bathroom, she dropped to her knees and retched again into the toilet bowl. She sat back against the counters and held her stomach. Tomorrow they would be leaving for Godric's Hollow. Hermione got up wiped her mouth, and headed to her bedroom to pack.

The next morning Hermione was up bright and early due to the fact she was still puking her guts out. After successfully clearing her stomach she shrunk her luggage and put it in her pocket. She was planning on having breakfast, yet she was worried she wouldn't be able to keep it down.

"Seems like I have the stomach flu or something." She mumbled to herself. She grabbed an apple and proceeded to munch on it while glancing through the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione? You home?" Harry's voice made her stomach do flips, no not flips squirm. Hermione bolted to the bathroom and threw up the apple.

"Coming." She yelled, as she walked into her living room she saw Ron and Harry had made themselves comfortable on her couch.

"You okay?" Ron asked looking her up and down as though her appearance would give him the answer.

"Yeah fine, just a bit nervous I guess …"

"Nervous?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Well yeah, we are planning a daring adventure that risks our lives." Harry and Ron continued to stare at her. 'Ok well that does make me nervous you guys…' She thought biting her lip.

"You ready to go?"

"Of course ready when you are." Harry replied.

"Well let's go then." Ron cleared his throat,

"Aren't you missing something…"

"Umm … not that I know of."

"Your luggage perhaps," Harry helped,

"Oh! That's in my pocket, I shrunk it, why didn't you two think of that?" Ron mumbled something and looked away and Harry laughed.

"Oh you two." She held out her hand. Ron passed her his backpack and Harry his trunk, she shrunk the two items and handed them back.

"Well are you two ready now?" They nodded.

"We're apparating…" Harry pointed out,

"Well I kind of figured that." Hermione laughed as she disappeared with a 'CRACK!'

What was left of Godric's hollow had been a disappointment to Harry, he had at least hoped that there would be something there for him. But there was only charred remains of what had been a beautiful manor. After a week of morning sickness Hermione still couldn't figure out what was wrong, but then when she skipped a period she knew.

Harry was kneeling in front of 2 vine covered polished rocks. Tears were streaming down his face,

"I missed you guys so much, I wish you had never left me…" Hermione knelt down beside him she placed a gentle arm around him,

"It's okay Harry." She whispered.

"Yeah mate everything will be okay…" Ron said sitting down beside him.

"But I was only a baby… he took them from me when I was a _baby._"

"Oh God!" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth she jumped up and with a crack was gone.

Hermione left a crudely scribbled note on the Kitchen counter of Harry's apartment.

"_I know I promised you I'd be by your side, but something's come up and it seems I have to leave. Life's not fair, but I don't want you to come after me. Only because it can hurt your chances of surviving Voldemort maybe when you've defeated him (yes I know you will) then can you seek me out. I don't ever want you to forget this,_

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

Hermione brushed the tears off her cheeks and looked around one of his jumpers were lying on the table.

_P.S I took your jumper hope you don't mind._

"You know what one second thought I'll send this to him VIA Owl Post, he may not come back to his apartment for a while…" She said aloud.

"Hedwig!" Hermione yelled out, she searched the cupboards for owl treats. Finding the box she pulled it out and dumped a couple of treats in her hand. The snowy owl flew over,

"Take this to Harry he's at Godric's Hollow."


	2. Banana Split

Disclaimer: No profit is intended from this story, the characters and places you recognize belong to JK Rowling, Publishing rights belong to Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and Scholastic. Thank you.

A/N: Forgot that in the last one …anyways Pleasant, Ireland is not a place, completely fictional belongs to me, any relation between it and another place is completely coincidental.

Chapter 1

A tiny owl flew in through the kitchen table landing with a thud. He hooted happily that he had delivered his post to the correct recipient.

"Birde!" Emmelia Granger let out a yell announcing the owl's arrival.

"Calm down Pig let me see what you have." Hermione said wiping her hands on her jeans reaching for the letters. Pig nipped affectionately at her hand as she released the letters. A second owl swooped in and landed beside the excited owl, gave a dignified hoot of it's arrive and held out it's leg.

"Too Birdes!" Emme clapped her hands. Hermione grabbed her purse off the counter and gave the bird 5 knuts. The dignified owl took off with a swoop out the window. Pig however flew happily around the room, it seemed as though Ron had instructed him to hang around until he got a response. Hermione picked up the first letter. The chicken-scratch was recognizable as the writing of her best friend.

"_Hermione J. Granger _

_76278 Pleasant Lake_

_Pleasant, Ireland_" She sighed, she missed home. She tore open the envelope.

"_Hello Hermione,_

_How are you? Things are doing good…did you hear Harry and I are working with Professor McGonagall to try and re-open the school. Harry of course was offered the teaching position of DADA. Me I was offered COMC, me! COMC it was a strange offer to say the least. I was however offered a bloody brilliant job, assistant coach to the Chudley Canons! Can you imagine… well naturally I took that one and let Hagrid have the COMC position. Well anyways back onto the subject of the school it's almost ready to be re-opened and their offering anyone who's education was obstructed to come and finish it, of course we don't have ALL the teachers, we lost only 2 Flitwick and Trelawny…but she's not much of a loss…HAHAHA. Anyways the whole story is in the Daily Prophet. You know how I told you a couple years ago that I ran into Luna, yeah and then we started dating. Well Hermione I popped the big question yesterday and she said yes! I really want my best friend there for my big day, and I know how much you want to finish your education at Hogwarts ;) so come back to England! Please? _

_Love, Ron"_ Hermione set the letter down,

"Wow Ron getting married…" Hermione said looking at Emme, "If I went I'd have to take you with me, and that would mean you meeting your daddy…no doubt he'd be the Best Man…" Emme clapped and gurgled. "Yes well thank you for your opinion darling. Harry Potter that's a man I've longed to see…"

"Harry Fotter?" Emme asked in an intrigued voice,

"Potter, Harry Potter."

"Harry Fotter! Mummy I want down…down Mummy down." Hermione sighed and unhooked Emmelia from her high seat.

"Well Pig, my best suggestion is go home, I'm going to surprise him." She said holding out an owl treat for him. Pig hooted happily and flew out the window. Emme toddled out of the room, Hermione grabbed the Daily Prophet and followed after her.

"Are you going to play with your dollies in the Living Room dear?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the couch,

"Yeah!" Emme said sitting down. She lifted up one doll and scrunched her face up, and proclaimed happily while holding up the doll,

"Ninfindora Tonks!" Hermione looked over at her daughter,

"Huh?"

"NINFINDORA!" Hermione looked at the doll in her hands, it had bubble gum pink, short-cropped hair. It was wearing a wedding dress,

"How do you know that name hunnie?"

"Ninfindora and Wemoss marwie." She exclaimed as she started to play with the doll. Hermione flipped to the announcement page of the Daily Prophet and there it was,

"_Nyphadora Tonks; Daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks and Remus Lupin; Son of Pandora and Romulus Lupin are proud to announce their special day. Saturday July 31st._ That's tomorrow." Hermione looked back at Emmelia,

"How did you know that?" Her daughter ignored her and continued to play with the dolls. Hermione who should've been proud that her daughter was showing magic abilities was a bit frightened, 'was it normal to show such power at a young age?' she wondered. Not thinking on it much longer she returned to the Daily Prophet opening the paper she found the article Ron had mention.

"_CALLING ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS!_

_Under the watchful eye of Minerva McGonagall; Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have taken initiative to revive the "dead" school after a year's worth of work and money the school is finally complete. They are proud to announce the school will be re-opening this September for all students who's education was cut short, and receiving those who were never invited to attend the school. The question remains will the students who are already out there with jobs and such return? We can only hope, as it was unfortunate their education was stalled. An interview with the man himself; this is what he had to say about re-opening, "I feel this is an opportunity to start afresh, see old friends. Befriend acquaintances and finish ones education so I can only hope those offered this situation will grab the opportunity." Well when Mr. Potter speaks about seeing old friends this reporter can only suggest one person Mr. Potter would like to see. None other then Ms. Granger, who disappeared shortly after the marriage of Bill and Fleur Weasley, I'm sure Mr. Potter is longing to see his best friend. Well that's the story of the day folks; Hogwarts has been re-built._

_Reported by: Ginerva Weasley." _Hermione bit her lip, well she was returning for Ron's marriage might as well go back for school…"Hermione smiled, "that's it! I'll return to England, I'll return to England for Harry.

The next day Hermione spent packing all her belongings and settling an agreement with her reality agent that she would be leaving and as soon as the house was sold the money to be put in her account. She booked a week at The Leaky Cauldron until she found a suitable flat and booked a floo flight. In a half-an-hour Emme and Hermione were due at the floo station. Hermione double checked all her boxes and walked around the house checking everywhere for any last items.

"Got everything Emme?" Hermione turned around to pick up her daughter. "Emme?" Hermione twisted around and spun around looking for her daughter,

"Emmelia!" Hermione raced up the stairs, as she reached the top steps Hermione slipped and fell backwards.

"EMMELIA LILLIANE!" Hermione said standing up covered in water. Emme stood standing at the top of the stairs giggling.

"You, missy, are in so much trouble." Emme giggled and took off through the house, Hermione chased her up the stairs following her into the master bedroom. But she wasn't there, she heard giggling coming from downstairs,

"How did she do that?" Hermione wondered aloud. Hermione ran down the steps towards the kitchen where Emme sat on the counter splashing in water.

"EMMELIA! How did you get up there?" Her response was more giggling. "Look at you and me, we're covered in water!" Hermione mumbled a drying spell and then picked up her daughter we're suppose to be at the Floo station." Hermione threw she bag over her shoulder and then walked outside, she held out her wand and a purple oversized taxi appeared. Written crudely on it with gold lettering was, "Knight Taxi" Ireland's form of the Knight bus. 10 minutes later her and Emme were thrown from the taxi in front of a closed down bakery. Checking so no muggles saw her she walked quickly through the door emerging on the other side a busy platform that would make someone think it was a train station. But it wasn't checking her tickets she walked down the platform until she found Floo station 19. Taking a deep breath before she stepped into the green flames she whispered to herself,

"This is for you Harry."

Hermione emerged from the other side, Emmelia gurgled happily in her arms.

"Tickets please." A man held out his hand as Hermione gave him her tickets.

"Welcome to England." He opened the barrier and Hermione stepped out into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. She headed over to the brick wall and it opened up to the alley behind The Leaky Cauldron. As she stepped into the familiar bar she smiled,

"Hey Tom."

"Well Ms. Granger! How are you." Hermione walked over to him,

"Good, it's so great to be back in England."

"Mind telling an old fellow where you've been 'iding. Nasty rumours been floating around saying you ran cause you were too scared to fight in the war, but that didn't sound like you."

"Rumours? May I enquire as to where you heard that?"

"Rita Skeeter."

"Figures" Hermione mumbled. "I was in Ireland, I had to go, I couldn't risk the life of my child." Tom smiled,

" 'Ello there luv, what's your name?"

"Mmelia Weallyane Granger." She said proudly.

"Emmelia Lilliane Granger." Hermione whispered.

"That's a pretty name, good for such a pretty little girl." Emme smiled and tugged on her mother's hair,

"I wanna go outside." She proclaimed.

" 'Ere I'll give you the key so you can put your bag down and then you can go explore 'ows that?"

"Yay!" Emmelia cried out. Tom handed Hermione the key and pointed her in the right direction,

"You take care of 'er 'Ermione, she's a powerful little one," He tapped his nose. "I can tell." Hermione smiled as she retreated to the steps heading upstairs. Opening the door the room shook a little as a train passed. She set her bag down at the foot of the bed. She pulled her's and Emme's cloaks out, setting the warm fabric over her daughter's shoulder's Hermione fastened hers and picked Emme up again.

"Ready to go explore?" Emme vigorously nodded her head.

A dark chill had settled on the bustling street now, the sun setting fast, but that didn't stop the shoppers who were finishing off. Emmelia struggled to get down from her mother's arms. Once she was safely on the pavement she looked up at Hermione,

"Books?" Emme asked hopefully. Hermione laughed, without a doubt her daughter had a love of books.

"Sure doll. We'll go to Flourish and Blotts." Hermione grinned as she led her daughter to the crowded bookstore.

"Books!" Emme toddled through the crowds towards what looked like a children's section. She picked up a book bearing the title. 'Daddy and me.' To Hermione's horror Emme turned around and looked at Hermione,

"Who's my daddy?"

"I – uh – erm…well your daddy's name is Harry Potter…"

"Harry Fotter?"

"Yea, Harry Potter, Is there something you'd like to buy?" Emme held out the book. Hermione gulped,

"Okay." Hermione took the book to the front counter and paid for it. Taking Emme by the hand Hermione lead her out.

"Wanna go see if they re-opened the Ice Cream Parlour?"

"Yeah!" Emmelia started to drag her mother along. 'How is it she knows where to go?' Hermione thought. Emme was delighted when she saw the Ice Cream Parlour was re-opened, Hermione herself couldn't hide her delight either.

"Can I get a banana split please?" The server handed Hermione one of the biggest banana splits she had seen. Grabbing two spoons she set out a seat outside. Hermione set Emme in a chair and sat down across from her she set the banana split in between them and handed her daughter a spoon. As they were half-way through the ice cream a shriek resembling Molly Weasley sounded down the street.

"HERMIONE!"


	3. Surprises and Heartbreaks

"Ginny!" Hermione jumped up and ran towards her. The two girls embraced after three years of being separated. Ginny stepped back and took a good look at Hermione,

"Wow Hermione you look great!" Ginny grinned.

"Thanks," Hermione laughed, she personally thought she looked really bad after bearing a child. "You look great yourself. What are you doing in Diagon Alley today?"

"Oh I'm Luna's bridesmaid. So we're here shopping for dresses. Speaking of Luna, you wait here I'll go get Luna, she'd love to see you." Ginny took off to get Luna, Hermione made her way back to the table and sat down. Emme was wolfing down the banana split before her mother could have any. Ginny returned with a girl carrying several boxes. As they stopped in front of Hermione Luna set the boxes down.

"Hello Hermione." Luna said dreamily. "How have you been?"

"Good, congratulations it's so great to hear Ron is finally settling down," Luna stared at Emme as she responded.

"Oh yes, we love each other so much." Ginny followed Luna's gaze and her eyes laid on Emmelia.

"Oh she's adorable! Whose is she?" Hermione blushed as she spoke,

"Mine."

"Hermione! You didn't tell Ron you were pregnant!"

"Yeah well I felt it best to keep that information to myself."

"You shouldn't have! So whose the father?" Luna asked directing her piercing stare to Hermione,

"Oh – erm – how did you know I was mailing Ron?" Hermione asked knowing that would side-track Luna.

"Oh well that's a long story." Ginny said before Luna. "Ron had been getting these mysterious letters while he started dating and everyone thought they were from some secret lover," Hermione blushed, "And when Luna told him if he was cheating on her she'd leave him-"

"I would've too!" Luna piped up.

"Yes well he told her that he was getting letters from you because you guys were still in touch. So then Luna forgave him and apologized for assuming the worse she told me and we've kept it secret for three years. See we're good friends!" Ginny laughed.

"Oh well I see. So you're here shopping for the wedding? How are the plans coming along Luna?" Hermione said glancing at Emme who was happily licking the remains of ice cream from the dish.

"Yes well okay, I guess. I'm short one bridesmai- You could be my last bridesmaid!"

"Ooh I like that idea! You could surprise everyone! Especially Ron!"

"Oh but…isn't 2 days until the wedding?" Hermione asked innocently.

"That's okay, that's why were witches!" Luna chirped happily, "Would you like to be my flowergirl?" Luna bent down and asked Emmelia.

"Flowure Gurl? Yes!" Emme clapped,

"Wonderful…Bill and Fleur's son is my ring bearer." Luna explained. She held out her hand for Emme to take,

"What's your name?"

"Emmelia Granger" Hermione responded before her daughter could she didn't want her middle name slipping. She watched Luna lead her daughter down an alleyway presumably to a Bridal Shoppe. Hermione bent down and picked up the boxes and followed Ginny to the Shoppe.

Emmelia was standing on a pedestal adorned in a white dress with red daisies on it. Thinking of what the response may be Hermione closed her eyes wincing before she asked,

"Luna, why red daisies and not roses?"

"Because gilliums live in roses. Their miniature elves that suck the blood of anyone who gets close enough to the red roses." Luna said as though she was reading her response. Hermione shook her head slightly; she had expected such an answer…something's never change. Hermione herself was posed on a pedestal as she was being poked and prodded by magical needles, she was resisting the urge to hex the seamstress. Her dress was slender red gown that accented all her curves in all the right places. Hermione had to say Luna did have good taste for someone so eccentric.

"I was thinking gloves but I'm not sure, here I'll go get a pair." Luna scurried off to get a pair of small red gloves. 'And then she can add something like that and ruin the whole ensemble.' Hermione thought to herself. Hermione turned to face the mirror to marvel at her reflection. Through the mirror she saw a familiar redhead appear outside the Shoppe. He grinned and waved to Luna who waved back. She watched as Luna walked to the door and let him in. They hugged and she started to lead him over here, 'Oh merlin' Hermione thought as his face lit up when he recognized her.

"HERMIONE!" Ron finished the distance between them and embraced her once she turned around. "Bloody hell! Are you really Hermione or is this some evil joke my fiancée and my sister want to play on me."

"It's me Ron, I'm back…for good." Ron looked on the verge of tears, had her leaving really affected them so much? She felt guilty. 'Maybe I shouldn't have left.' She thought to herself.

"Hermione I missed you so much, everyone has!" Hermione choked back tears. She hadn't meant to hurt everyone. "You have to come to dinner tonight! Everyone's going to be there." 'Everyone as in Harry…' Hermione thought.

"Yeah can you tell mum I'm going to be late," Ginny said.

"They'd all want to see you!"

"Erm – ok…" Hermione bit her lip. Ron's eyes wandered onto Emme.

"Oh Hellu darling who are you?" Ron said bending down to Emme's level.

"Emmewia Granger." Emme pronounced.

"Hello Emmelia and are you my flower girl?"

"Yea!" Ron laughed,

"She's adorable whose daughter is she Luna?" Ron said looking at his fiancée,

"She's Hermione's" Luna said. Ron looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Well we best be going I know how your mum is doesn't like to be kept waiting." Hermione said before he could ask the dreaded question, "Are you finished poking me yet?" She snapped at the seamstress.

"Oh yes you may take it off." Hermione picked up Emme and walked into a change room to change.

Hermione walked down Diagon Alley holding Emme's hand they were heading to The Leaky Cauldron to floo to the Burrow from there.

"I have to get Pig some owl treats. Hermione will you come with me…Luna darling we'll meet you at home." Luna nodded and walked off with Ginny.

Ron walked farther from Ginny and Luna until he couldn't see them.

"I'm going to ask you this once and once only." Ron said. Hermione knew what was coming and she knew that he knew the answer too. "Who is her father?" Ron said eying Emme. Hermione didn't say anything she looked away,

"It's Harry isn't it Hermione." She didn't say anything still; Ron walked closer and hugged Hermione,

"Listen Hermione Har- Things have changed in 3 years Hermione keep that in mind." He said before letting her go walking to The Leaky Cauldron.

After a full thirty minutes of tears and hugs. Everyone had settled down enough to eat. Hermione sat in between Ron and Emme. Guilhem, Bill and Fleur's son, waddled over and tugged on Emme's skirt,

"Wanna pway?" He asked pointing to the broomsticks propped up against the wall. Emme looked at Hermione who looked at Bill,

"Did he eat his dinner?" Bill held up a pretty much empty plate and Hermione looked at Emme's it was cleared as well. She nodded and helped Emme get down; Guilhem and Emme waddled away to play. After 3 full courses provided by the mother hen, I mean Mrs. Weasley the adults retired to the living room where they could sit and talk.

"So 'ermione vere did 'ou go ven 'ou left everyvone?" Fleur asked

"I went to Ireland, where I opened a bookshop with a friend."

"Ireland! You went to Ireland?" Fred asked.

"Yes Ireland…it's really beautiful there." Hermione cooed

"I 'ave been to Ireland." Fleur said.

"That's nice." George said absently. "So you had Emmelia all by yourself?" He asked, Hermione loved Fred and George; they were like 2 older brothers to her.

"Yes, I had help along the way with that friend I told you ab-" The door to the burrow open. A dark raven-haired young man was standing in the doorway with his arm wrapped around a familiar red head. Hermione felt like her heart had shattered.

A/N: Big thanks to;

**Inspyred:** A jumper is a sweater basically thanks for reviewing; **Callista Rose:** Shes 3 thanks for the review; **Vivilp182:** 3 years since Hermione left...They've talked through owl post but not alot. Yea Voldemort was destroyed ;) Nobody knew untill soon :P Thanks for reviewing twice!; **Leaci**; **wizbey**; **numbah 14**;** harryhermione4ever**; **crazily insane**; **Not-That-Kind-Of-Girl**; **OTHlover04**; **LivvyWriter  
**  
Thanks for the great reviews everyone, check out How could this happen to me, a friend started...writting it and then dragged me in to cowrite it, its under my favourites if your interested. ;)


	4. Redimio Diligo

Hermione couldn't breath her lungs were contracting. 'He didn't wait for me.' She thought viciously. 'He went right back to Ginny… of course he did he _told _her he loved her in 6th year!' Hermione gripped the arm of the chair her knuckles white.

"Hermione!" Harry let go of Ginny and ran over to his best friend. She stood up as he hugged her. "Hermione I've missed you so much."

"Seems like it." She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh Merlin Hermione I thought you weren't coming back. Did you come back for school or Ron's wedding?"

"Both." She muttered.

"Great!" He grinned, "So how is everyone?" He said looking around. Most mumbled their response, they knew who Emme's father was and felt bad for Hermione.

"Yes well I'm tired, and Emme's tired so we're going to go." Hermione said scooping up Emme on her way out, "Thank you for having me." She apparated out of the Burrow.

"Who's Emme?" Harry asked.

The following day included more poking and prodded compliments of the incompetent seamstress. The rehearsal dinner followed that evening and everything was set for the wedding the next day at ten am.

Hermione stood in the upper bedroom trying to get Emmelia into her dress. She was fussing and trying to play hide-and-seek with Guilhem.

"Come on you two settle down." Hermione said grabbing Emme around the waist and pinning her down.

"Mummy!" She laughed, "You cheated."

"Yes, I did. Now put on your dress and you can play!" Emme held up her hands to put on the dress. Hermione dropped it over her head and zipped it up,

"Now you two stay in here and DON'T leave." Hermione stood up and walked out heading to the room where Luna and Ginny were.

"Five minutes Luna, now don't hyperventilate."

"I'm ok…" She said dropping into a chair. "I think." Hermione quickly stepped into her dress. Ginny stepped forward to zip it up for her, taking a deep breath she said,

"Everyone ready?" Hermione helped Luna up and they started towards the door. Ginny walked out first to get Guilhem and Emme. Luna and Hermione made their way down the stairs outside the door they waited for Ginny and the kids. Luna's father walked over grinning from ear – to – ear. He kissed Luna's cheek and held her hand.

"Ready my girl?" Luna nodded. Ginny was heard coming down the stairs by the incisive chatter, which could only be from Guilhem and Emme. The wedding march was heard and the four adults stepped out of the way for the flower girl and the ring bearer to step through. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand as she followed Guilhem and Emme through and Ginny followed Hermione. Harry gasped at how radiant Hermione looked. When the four were at their spots,Luna and her father stepped through and walked towards the front. Whispers were heard commenting how beautiful she looked. Ron was grinning, a surprise his cheeks weren't hurting. Mrs. Weasley stood up to take a photo of them. Emmelia waved,

"Hi!" She said enthusiastically, everyone laughed.

"Children really do add to this special day. They bring the sunshine and happiness." The wizard conducting the ceremony spoke looking at Emme and Guilhem.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give away all I have, and if I deliver up my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never ends. As for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when the perfect comes, the partial will pass away. When I was a child, I spoke like a child; I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I have  
been fully known. So now faith, hope, and love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love.1" Pastor turned to Guilhem, Ginny gave him a nudge and he stepped forward with the rings.

"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley bind yourself, mind, body, soul to Luna Ophilia Lovegood?"

"I do." Ron said holding out his hand. The man pulled out a piece of rope and wrapped it around Ron's wrist.

"Do you Luna Ophilia Lovegood bind yourself mind, body, soul to Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

"I do." Luna replied holding out her hand. The man pulled out another separate piece of rope and wrapped it around her wrist.

"With these two ropes I conduct the binding, two souls united in love. _Redimio Diligo_" The two ropes came alive and they intertwined to together. They turned around broad grins on their faces, and they held up their hands.

"Redimio Diligo!" Everyone yelled clapping. Hermione watched fascinated as they unravelled the knot binding their hands to see it was a rope with no end. And she smiled to herself; it was a visual representation of love…endless. Placing the rope back on the table Ron picked up Luna's ring.

"Hope." He whispered kissing the ring before slipping it on her finger. Luna picked up Ron's ring and whispered,

"Faith." She kissed it before sliding it on his finger.

"Love." They whispered together and then their lips met in a passionate kissed.

"Mr and Mrs. Ronald Weasley." The old wizard held out his hand introducing the newlyweds.

The reception followed after the dinner. To start the evening off the newlyweds had their first dance. Followed by the wedding parties to join. Harry danced with Ginny and Hermione danced Seamus. All through the dance Seamus occupied her and kept her mind of Harry. Hermione noticed she wasn't the only one sending a death glare at Ginny and Harry. Dean stood near a corner glaring at her. Emmelia found the courage to ask Guilhem to dance. Well, their version of dancing is swinging each other madly around. The music was a mix of wizarding and muggle music. When the song ended Hermione thanked Seamus. Hermione watched as Ginny walked off, she took her opportunity to talk to Harry she started to approch him,

"Harr-"

"Do you want to dance?" Harry said holding out his hand.

"Uh ok..." Hermione said wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt at home as he placed his hands on her waist. A muggle song came on and Hermione sighed at how perfect it was for them.

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone _

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend) 2

As the song ended Hermione didn't want to let go.

"Thanks." She mumbled letting him go ignoring his complaints she walked away. She scooped Emme up into her arms,

"Time for bed." She said.

"But I wanna dance!" Emme complained.

"Oh well. It's adult time now." Hermione shrugged. As she started to leave the room with Emmelia in tow, a hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey," the voice said softly, Hermione's knees went weak. She probably would've collapsed if she didn't have her daughter in her arms.

"Harry you startled me." Hermione said setting a hand to her beating chest. She continued to a separate bedroom, Hermione set Emme on the bed.

"I don't think I've met you." He said smiling at Emme.

"Emmewia Granger." She said holding out her hand. Hermione pulled off the pretty dress and pulled on her nightgown. Harry laughed and grabbed her hand, Hermione's eyes widened in fear, she wouldn't…

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Fotter?" She said with a bewildered expression.

"Harry Potter." He said grinning.

"DADDY!" Emmelia jumped up and grabbed Harry around the neck,

"Erm? Uh…" He turned to look at Hermione. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't want him to find out that way.

"Time for bed love." Hermione said unlatching Emme's arms from around Harry's neck.

"Night." Hermione leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy?" Emme said expectantly. Harry bent over and kissed her. Hermione left the room followed closely by Harry. Once the door was shut he exploded.

"We have achild and you didn't tell me! A CHILD HERMIONE! The one thing I wanted!"

Hermione stood there and took the verbal abuse.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I didn't want you to be overprotecting right before you were to meet Voldemort in battle."

"I DON'T CARE! I WOULD'VE GIVING ANYTHING TO BE THERE!"

"I'm sorry Harry." He just wasn't listening to her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He stormed away heading for somewhere where he could be alone. He flung open a door to an empty room, or so he thought. There on the bed half-naked and wrapped in someone else's arms was Ginny.

"Well this night just keeps getting better and better."

A/N: Thanks for the reviews; **Inspyred: **Yup but not for long ;); **Tween Idol: **No she didn't still the same bushy haired buck teeth bossy bookworm we know and lov- ok well Harry loves ;); **harryhermione4ever **Keep reading and review thanks alot guys!

1 : From the bible. I don't know where.

2 : Song sung by Tim McGraw. Not me.


	5. Smirk

Chapter 4: Smirk

"Ginny?" Harry asked staring at his now ex-girlfriend.

"Harry! Oh, I'm so sorry…" She started

"How long had this been going on?" Ginny looked away seemingly avoiding the question,

"How long has this been going on?" He repeated.

"2 years…" She mumbled.

"2 years! And were you planning on telling me?"

"Well … no." Ginny blushed.

"We're over Gin. Seriously." Harry turned and walked out.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to the door but couldn't go any further. Harry walked into the reception room and walked over to Ron,

"Great party mate, but I'm tired I'll see you at tomorrow's first day of term feast." And Harry left.

The next morning Harry got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for the arrival of all his old school mates. Most adults were apparating to Hogsmeade and then taking coaches to Hogwarts and should be there by 11:00. Harry looked up at the clock, 10:57. He took his spot at the high table beside Professor McGonagall. He was now head of house for Gryffindor. Taking over Minerva's position. He ran a hand through his hair honestly he was worried. He didn't want to see Hermione yet he was still mad at her and Ginny was coming…same with Dean. Harry sighed.

"Is something wrong Mr Potter?" Minerva asked from beside him,

"Did you know that Hermione had a baby?"

"No." She said shortly. "She did?"

"Yes, and I'm the father…but she didn't tell me…I should be mad at her right?"

"Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy.  
Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude;  
It is not self-seeking, nor easily angered.  
It keeps no record of wrongdoing.  
It does not delight in evil,  
But rejoices in the truth.  
It always protects, trusts, hopes, and preserves.  
There is nothing love cannot face;  
There is no limit to its faith, hope, and endurance.  
In a word, there are three things that last forever:  
Faith, hope, and love;  
But the greatest of them all is love." Minerva smiled at Harry and then turned her attention to the door where former student's were streaming in. That's the same thing the priest had recited at Ron's wedding…Harry thought about the words,

"Your right. I have been a prat, I should've listened to her reasoning. Hermione always had good reasons. I owe her an apology." Harry said to himself. He waited with bated breath in his seat for Hermione. IShe's coming…she has too. She said she was. /I His mind kept running over and over of how beautiful she had looked last night and how stupid he was to not have come after her like the note had said. Then it happened. She walked in and stood in the entranceway to the Great Hall.

Hermione stood reminiscing on all the memories gone by in this room. She smiled to herself,

"Hey," a voice said softly. Hermione blinked and looked around her Ron was standing beside her with his arm wrapped around Luna. "Wanna get a seat?" He asked nodding to the four house tables set up.

"Erm what about Luna wouldn't she have to go to the Ravenclaw table?" Hermione asked looking at Luna,

"Oh well she can be an honorary Gryffindor tonight." He grinned making his way to the Gryffindor Table. Hermione smiled and squeezed Emme's hand lightly before making their way to the tables.

"And so I'd like to thank you all for joining us here at Hogwarts! Tuck in!" Professor McGonagall sat down and smiled to Harry,

"You may go join your friends now Harry." He nodded and pushed back from the table heading down to where his former Gryffindors sat,

"Hello everyone," He said cheerfully. IA little too cheerfully/I remarked Hermione sourly. Emme was giggling at something 'Unkle Won' said, and Luna and Lavender were chatting it up. Seamus and Neville were talking about Quidditch and Harry,

"I'm sorry about yesterday Hermione," He whispered in her ear.

"Hmph." She snorted shoving more steak and kidney pie in her mouth.

"Hermione please, I acted irrational…I'd really like it if you told me why." He said softly,

"Irrational? Irrational? YOU BLEW UP AT ME!" She said a little louder then intended. Seeing everyone look up she continued to shove her dinner into her mouth, "Leave me alone Professor Potter." She said coldly. Shocked by her sudden coldness Harry stuttered.

"Erm sorry." He got up and returned to the Head Table. Emmelia looked at her mother and burst out crying. Hermione stood up picked her daughter and announced,

"I'm retiring to bed, good night everyone." Over at the Slytherin table a certain blonde haired male smirked.

A/N: I know I know…It's really short but I suffered a major case of writer's block and I just had to get this chapter out. Now that's it's out of the way I think I'll be updating more. Sorry for the wait everyone.

Thanks for reviews; b Not-that-kinda-gurl; Vivilp182; The Gryffindor Drummer; Goku-lover21; Kerri; pygmypuff; Miss Kay-Chan; Nathalie-z; GHG and Black Aliss/b


	6. Manana Visions

The next morning Hermione was up bright and early. She stood in the Gryffindor Common Room, hands on her hips waiting for Ron.

"Ronald! We are going to be la- Emme, darling don't touch that. We are going to be late!" She yelled up the stairs. She turned around and grabbed Emme before she destroyed anything with her 'marauder's touch.' Ron came down the stairs looking quite dishevelled. He had managed to get his clothes on but his hair looked as messy as Harry's normally did. Hermione fidgeted with her blouse, it seemed to have gotten tighter in a certain area then it used to be.

"Glad to see two years hasn't changed your outlook on school Hermione…" Ron said grumpily. Hermione smiled at him and turned to head towards the portrait hole.

"I figured you wouldn't want to miss breakfast." She called over her shoulder grinning to herself. Ron mouthed what she said in a mocking manner before realising what she had actually said.

"Breakfast!" He said delighted, "The most important meal of the day!" He hurried after her so not to be late.

The three of them made their way to the Great Hall just as they were entering Luna joined them.

"Do you think they would allow me to join you?" She asked serenely wrapping her arm through Ron's. Ron grinned down at his wife,

"I don't see why not. Harry wouldn't say anything." He said walking towards the familiar table. Hermione bent down and picked up Emme. Settling the small toddler on her hip she marched over to the table. She looked up and down the table,

"How convenient…" She muttered sarcastically to herself pulling out her wand. She swished and flicked and transfigured a high chair for Emme. Seating her, Hermione took her place across from Ron and Luna. She proceeded to prepare a plate for Emmelia cutting up toast and blowing on porridge to cool it.

"Can I have a manana pwease?" Emme pointed to the fruit bowl, which within laid several ripe bananas. Grinning Hermione reached over and pulled one out unpeeling it she gave it over to her daughter. She continued to work on the breakfast plate. Content with her work she set the plate in front of Emme and started on her own.

Harry looked down at the Gryffindor Table from his spot at the high table, Professor McGonagall was talking animatedly with another Professor and Harry found himself feeling lonesome. He quietly excused himself and made his way over to his old friends. Sitting down he piled his plate up and unfortunately looked over at Ron who was stuffing his face like a thanksgiving turkey. Harry chortled,

"Ron…slow down your going to give us all a stomach ache." He shook his head and started to eat his breakfast,

"Look Hermione…I'm really sorry. I mean it…after class would you mind stopping by my office so we can talk…please?" He was practically begging her to come. Hermione sighed,

"Fine, I will come because I am a mature adult and I need to deal with this." She said lifting a napkin from her lap to wipe her mouth.

From her seat Emme began to softly whine, Hermione turned to face her,

"Yes?" She asked quietly. Emme looked longingly over at a group of other children playing with a ball in the other corner. Getting the message, Hermione smiled,

"Yes you may go play, after 3 more bites." She said tapping Emmelia's plate. Sighing in defeat Emme hastily shoved 3 awkward bites into her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"Cwan I goo now Mummy?" She asked pleadingly. Hermione laughed softly and nodded. Reaching over she unbuckled the toddler and lifted her down from the seat. Emme toddled over to the other children and began to play with them.

Hermione propped her head up in the palm of her hand and let out a low sigh,

"It's depressing to see how independent she's becoming…" Hermione said wearily. Ron who had overheard his best mate looked up from his food, at first he thought of speaking with his mouth full but then swallowed and spoke,

"Well look who she has for parents…" He grinned, "You and Harry, the two most independent people I know besides Fred and George." Hermione laughed softly and continued to eat.

"Ronnie's got a point." Luna said lovingly running her hand through his hair in a dream like state. "You are quite independent and Harry's stubborn…so what can we say." She shrugged and looked back at Ron grinning widely.

Emme was playing nicely with the other children, sharing, and caring. They were playing catch, an older boy threw the ball a bit too hard and it went sailing over Emme's head. She grinned excitedly,

"I'll go get it!" She exclaimed quite clearly. Scuffling over to when the ball had plopped onto a table she hoisted herself up and reached into the porridge bowl to grab it. However a pale hand got there first, Emme turned to look at the man, he was smiling sweetly, and to anyone who knew him this wasn't something Draco Malfoy did. Emme reached over to take it from him, her hand brushed his and her eyes glazed over.

"He is not gone, one can brwing him back…" She shuttered and blinked her eyes, she looked at Malfoy and smiled,

"Thwank you.." She said precariously.

"My pleasure my dear…" He said chivalrously. As Emme went to help herself down, he caught her underneath her arms and helped her down. Standing up himself he led her back to the Gryffindor Table.

Handing her over roughly to Hermione he growled,

"You lost some more trash Mudblood." His eyes flashed dangerously, "I wouldn't let that child near the others, it might _contaminate_ them." He smirked. Hermione lifted Emme quickly into her lap and gave her a once over to check she was ok. Harry stood up protectively when Malfoy arrived, Draco looked from Hermione to Harry to Hermione and then to Emme before letting out a cold, humorous laugh,

"How utterly disgusting…Mudblood and the Boy-who-should've-died had a child." Draco laughed again and looked to Emme. He reached forward and stroked her under the chin like a kitty,

"Be careful precious…" He said coolly, "With someone as darling as her, we wouldn't _want something to happen," _He laughed again before turning on his heel making sure his cloak flared out behind him and strutted back to the Slytherin Table.

"Ohh…the nerve." Hermione growled, "Who does he think he is, we won and he still acts as though he owns the place." She said checking Emme over,

"Did he hurt you Luvvy?" She asked sweetly. Emme completely ignored her mother trying to reach for her juice cup, once she had succeeded, Emme turned to Harry and held out her arms opening and closing her palms cup safely tucked in her underarm, to signify she wanted up, to Harry. Harry shrugged and bent over picking up Emme. He held her close protectively; Emme nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

"He's a bwad bwad man.." She pronounced quietly to Harry, who was looking over at the Slytherin table.

"Yes…yes he is." He said quietly sitting down again.

Hermione looked over at Harry and Emmelia. She sighed, there was no denying he wouldn't make a good father. A child was all he needed, having grown up without proper parents of his own. There was also no doubt Emme wouldn't love him. She was exactly like her grandfather, smart and yet mischievous. Hermione laughed softly when Harry handed Emme another banana, that child could live on bananas that was for sure. Emme proceeded to allow Harry the chance to have a bite only to smear it on his nose having missed her target. Well the seventh year Gryffindors burst out in laughter and hoots. Emme giggled excitedly thinking they were laughing at her. She grinned and proceeded to dump her juice cup over Harry's head. The look on Harry's face was complete shock, at first Emme thought he would yell but he just kissed her nose and swooped her in the air like an airplane, both giggling all the while.


	7. With a side order of power

Hermione stood outside Harry's office door. This was the third and final time she would try and do it, she told herself. Her hand lingered over the door, she willed it to knock yet couldn't find the emotional strength to do it. She wanted so bad to talk to him, to reconcile with him, but she couldn't knock on the damn door. She sucked in a breath between her lips quickly, closing her eyes she rapped three times. There was no turning back now.

Harry looked up from the papers he was reading through when he heard the knocks. He grinned to himself and stood up. He ran his tongue over his teeth to clear any food leftovers and ran a hand through his hair making it extra messy before he walked over and opened the door. Hermione stood there in all her elegance waiting to be let in.

"Hey 'Mione." He smiled; he stopped himself from leaning forwards to kiss her. He wasn't allowed to do that, plus he didn't want to scare her away. It was already going to be hard to talk to her. He moved out of the centre of the doorway to allow her to walk in. Harry watched her walk by him and take a seat, she still hadn't said anything to him. He hoped she wasn't as mad at him as she appeared. 'It's now or never' Harry thought to himself as he made his way back to his seat across from her. Harry took a deep breath,

"Hermione. I'm sorry." He said quietly. "It's as simple as that. My actions that night were irrational. I wasn't in the right frame of mind, too much happened too fast and I'm sorry." He said quietly, "Having a family was something I've always wanted and when I found out you had been keeping mine from me I overreacted." He hoped it would suffice it had been the best reasons he could think of to help her forgive him.

Hermione stared calmly at him as he spoke. He hadn't been the only one to overreact, she had as well and she regretted it but she had good reasons to keep Emme from him, she didn't want him to be hurt again if something happened to either of them, Merlin forbid. Hermione inhaled slowly gaining her thoughts.

"I'm sorry as well Harry." She said quietly, "I just didn't want to see you hurt, I loved you to much to see you hurt again." She looked down to her lap and stared at her fingers.

It took everything Harry had to not grab her and snog her finally. But he was thrown off guard when Hermione spoke again, and what she said:

"Harry what happened three years ago was a mistake, a wonderful one, but a mistake none the less. We weren't meant to be together, you love Ginny. And…and I thought I loved Ron." She sighed and closed her eyes, but the tears fell through,

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "I never loved Ginny!" He said tiredly, "And you…thought you loved Ron?" He said sounding confused. Hermione couldn't help but laugh,

"Yeah, there was a time I thought I did. He was wonderful, funny, charming, and despite his insensitivity he seemed to notice me." She said sadly, "But you…wow, you caught me off guard Professor Potter." She looked up grinning, yet tears still shone on her cheeks,

"I finally noticed you, noticed the man that was trying hard to prove himself to everyone. Not the boy who lived but the man that was trying to be." She smiled. "But you had Ginny. But that night…I wish I could remember it so I could treasure it." She sighed, "But now. We're just friends. What we weren't and what we may have been, is gone. I'm sorry Harry." Hermione stood up. It had been brief. Very brief. She just needed to let him know where she stood. But as she said it she had felt something she hadn't felt since sixth year when she saw Ron snogging Lavender. Her heart shattering. She wanted so much for him to hold her, tell her he loved her. But it wouldn't happen, she found herself rising from the chair across from Harry and leaving the room.

"Bye Harry." She heard herself mumble. But she had no control of what she was doing.

Hermione walked slowly down the hallway towards the Child Care room set up for students with children already. She had to pick up Emme before heading up to the corridor. Back in his office Harry was stunned with what she said, gathering his bearings he raced down the hall after her.

The child room was in utter chaos, children who had yet to be petrified were screaming, the caretaker was dead on the floor due to the use of an unforgivable. One child was trying to beat away a Death Eater with a worn bunny rabbit, trying to get him to stay away from his friends.

"AVADA KADAVRA" A flash of light and the boy was dead on the ground. The death eater pushed past the rest of the children and grabbed a raven-haired three year old, who kicked and screamed bloody murder. Hermione pulled open the door just in time to see the five Death Eaters disappear through means of a portkey, Emmelia in hand. Hermione let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the floor in a dead faint. Harry ran harder when he heard her scream.

The next few hours were the longest hours Harry had ever spent in his entire live, they tried modifying the children's memories so they wouldn't remember the events, bodies to claim and to find out who did it. When Hermione woke she immediately told Harry they had her and he was frantic, what he did to Dumbledore's office in fifth year was nothing compared to what he did to his own office when he found out. Ron sat holding a distraught Hermione; she was rocking back and forth mumbling to herself, crying. All she wanted was to hold her baby. Harry just wanted to find whoever kidnapped his daughter and kill them with his bare hands.

"Hermione. Please calm down, you're the rational one in the group, we need your brains now. Please Hermione, calm down, I need you to help me with Harry." Hermione sucked in a shaky breath and turned her swollen brown eyes to Ron,

"I can't think. I can't feel. I just want her to be safe in my arms." She sniffled again. Ron swallowed hard and turned to look Luna briefly in the eyes, he didn't have a child of his own yet, so he couldn't even imagine what his two best mates were feeling right now. Looking back from Luna he turned to Hermione again. Setting his index finger under her chin he pulled her face up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Hermione, whatever happens we well be here for you forever. Together we will find Emmelia. This isn't her battle this is Harry's. It's horrible that they've taken a young child to get to Harry, and we're going to find her safe and sound and teach them what it's like to take something they love." Hermione sniffled again and then stared at Ron wide-eyed. That was something terribly dark for him to say. She swallowed and took in a shaky breath.

"Thanks Ron." She said rather awkwardly, sitting up straighter she wiped her eyes and then stood.

Walking over to Harry she set her small hand on his arm, he stopped his pacing and destroying turning to look at her. His breath caught in his throat when he took in how pathetic she looked, but amazed all the same how beautiful she could still be. Removing her hand from his arm she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight squeeze, his own arms encircling her small waist.

"Hermione I'm sorry…" He whispered quietly into her ear.

They appeared in the midst of the Malfoy manor. Reaching up with his free hand he dropped the hood and mask of his robes and the blonde shook out his hair. He looked around at his cronies,

"Good Job, Crabbe, Goyle. You too Pansy and Blaise." The other four removed their hoods as well.

"Draco dear, what was the point in stealing this filthy halfblood?" Pansy asked bending her knees to look the terrified three year old in the years. Reaching a pale hand up she poked the kids cheek. "I see nothing special." She said standing again. Ignoring Pansy's question Draco barked out commands,

"Crabbe take this child to the guest room and lock her in." Nodding Crabbe scooped up the small kid and excused himself for the group.

"TIPPY!" Draco yelled furiously. A small grungy looking house elf ran stumbling over her feet falling on her face several times before sliding in front of Draco, she looked up wide-eyed and tearfully at her master,

"Yes sir?" She asked in a high squeaky voice, "What can Tippy get her master?" She asked him.

"Go make us 5 poison apple drinks, we'll take them in the Den." Draco said with a wave of his hand dismissing the small elf. Standing up she ran back towards the kitchens as fast as she could.

Retiring to the Den Draco took a seat, sinking low into the chair. He leaned back and watched each person take his or her respectful seat. Locking his fingers together setting them on his chest he took a moment to prepare his speech.

"Earlier today that child made a prophecy that our lord would be back. I believe it to be true, over the summer I had been going through my father's things and I think I may have found one horcrux that no one knew about. I think we can bring the Dark Lord back, and be his next inner circle, the most respected Death Eaters around." Draco said with a sadistic smirk, his eyes shining.

((Yeah sorry everyone. It's been crazy. I started High School and kinda forget about the story. Not cool I know. But I'm sorry thanks for being patient. I thank my reader who actually emailed me and reminded me to update XD anyways hope you like ))


End file.
